


The First Move

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny have chemistry, but it's Sheriff Stilinski who first notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Papa Stilinski figures out that Danny and Stiles really like each other before anyone else does and convinces Danny to make the first move."

“Bye, Mr. Stilinski, thanks for everything!” Danny is about to head out the door, back to his car, when Mr. Stilinski stops him. 

Stiles and Danny have been working on a history presentation together for about 2 weeks now, and Danny has been over every single night. Stiles says the project is taking longer because they keep getting distracted, and Danny has stayed for dinner more nights out of the last fourteen than he hasn’t.

Mr. Stilinski, of course, has checked on them a few times, even bringing them food once, and he suspects, by their laughter, that their “distraction” is just Stiles finally making friends with someone other than Scott, and Mr. Stilinski really likes that.

It wasn’t until dinner that night, though, that Mr. Stilinski realized that it wasn’t just a friendship. The way that Stiles looked across the table at Danny when he was answering a question, the way they both flushed a bit when their hands accidentally brushed during a passing of the roles - the way they seem to talk and fit so easily together, has all tipped Mr. Stilinski off, and now he knows something that maybe even his son doesn’t know, and that’s that Danny Mahealani is seriously vibing the younger Stilinski, and knowing his son as well as he does, he knows what Danny probably doesn’t know either, and that’s that Stiles is vibing the goalie right back.

“Hey, Danny.” Mr. Stilinski looks behind him. Stiles has gone back up to his bedroom to work on homework, and Mr. Stilinski has an idea. “Can you stay for a couple of minutes?”  
It’s been a long time since he has seen his son this happy. He knows, of course, that Stiles crushed on Lydia for years, but he has also sensed that, in light of recent events, that crush is no longer, and the crush that Stiles has on Danny? Well if that one’s reciprocated, why should it be tossed away because Stiles is too awkward to say anything, and Danny? Well Danny probably thinks, like everyone else, that Stiles is straight.

“Sure, Mr. Stilinski, what’s up?” Danny tilts his head to the side, but sets his backpack down to let his friend’s father know that he’s not in a rush.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad you’ve been hanging around,” he starts. “Stiles has seemed a lot happier lately, and I’m pretty sure you’re to thank for that.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing, just a history project,” Danny says, excusing it as though it’s nothing, but even with his tan skin, the blush that creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks is far from hidden.

“You know he’ll never make the first move,” Mr. Stilinski states, his arms folded across his chest as he looks at the teenager in front of him. Danny is tall and built, and honestly looks more like a college kid than he does a high schooler, but hey, if that’s what makes Stiles happy, Mr. Stilinski wants it for him.

“I’m…I’m sorry?” Danny frowns, flustered, clearly caught off guard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My son,” the sheriff said. “As much as he likes you, he’ll never make the first move.”

“The first move? I…wait, he likes me?” Danny looks up, his eyes giving away everything. He’s shocked to hear that Stiles might like, him, but Mr. Stilinski can tell that there’s also joy in there - after all, he’s the Sheriff. He’s gotten good at reading people.

“Yes, he does, and before you ask how I know that - I know my son.”

“And you’re sure?” Danny bites his lip.

“I’m positive, but like I said, he’s not going to make the first move. You like him too, right?”

“I…” This is not the sort of conversation that Danny thought that he was going to be having tonight - in fact, he’s never been so aggressively questioned by anyone’s parents but his own, but for some reason, it seems more inviting than threatening, as though he’s trying to help Stiles and Danny find each other, and with Stiles, Danny could use all the help he can get, because while he can usually read people pretty well himself, Stiles is a fucking mystery, and always has been.

“I thought so.” Mr. Stilinski smiles and gestures towards the stairs. “You should probably go talk to him.”

“Yeah, I uh…I will.” Danny freezes, looking at the stairway. “You mean…you mean now?”

“Yes, or whenever, your own time, I just wanted you to know that if you want him, you’re going to have to make the first move, because he won’t, not after what happened with Lydia.” 

“Oh.” Danny shifts awkwardly, because he’s never been this nervous about talking to a guy. As he ascends the stairs, he thinks how weird that is, because with what Mr. Stilinski just said, it’s a pretty sure thing that he won’t be met with rejection, but at the same time, it’s hard because Stiles is special. Stiles doesn’t do what everyone else does, and he tried to be cool once, but he failed so hard that he has finally fallen into his own mannerisms, marching to the beat of his own drummer, and Danny has found that he really, really likes that drummer.

“S-Stiles?” Danny knocks awkwardly on the bedroom door.

“Oh, hey Danny.” Stiles opens the door. “Did you forget something?”

“Um, no, I, well…I guess you could say that.”

“Huh?” Stiles furrows his brow, confused, and it’s that look, that adorable, completely hilarious look of confusion on Stiles’ face that pushes Danny over the edge. He moves forwards, closing the gap between himself and the shorter man, and kisses him softly.

Stiles returns the kiss for almost a full 43 seconds before pulling back, looking at Danny in complete and utter shock - an expression, which Danny notices, is also fucking adorable.

“What? what was that for, I…”

“I was just answering your question,” Danny says, a smile curling up at his lips.

“What?” the look of confusion is back, and Danny has to do everything in his power not to go for those lips again.

“I was just answering your question,” he says again. “And the answer’s yes. I do find you attractive.”


End file.
